Thanks For The Memories
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it. These memories from another life... Of another man; forced into my own head. His face; everywhere I looked. I couldn't hold it in any longer. DantalionXWilliam.


**I finished watched Episode 8 last night and I just knew, this was the beginning of a beautiful new anime love and OTP. So I started writing. This isn't much but there needs to be more stories in Makai Ouji fanfiction. So this is the first of hopefully many more to come. **

**To be completely honest, I have no idea where this takes place in the story line. William knows some stuff that he doesn't in the anime so far. Sooooo Yea. Go with it haha.**

**Warning: BoyxBoy. Um maybe a little oocness? I tried to keep them in character. Implied sex? **

**Disclaimer: You know they don't belong to me. **

* * *

Websters dictionary defines a Realist as someone who tends to view or represent things as they really are. It is exactly as it sounds. Someone who only believes in that which is fact. Because everything is made up of Atoms and if it is not, than it simply does not exist. Demons and Angels were not something that were real to me. God was a figment created by man. A story. A legend.

And then I met Dantalion. A man who claimed to be a demon. The Grand Duke of Hell, commander of 36 armies and a candidate to the throne. Just because he practically appeared out of no where meant nothing to me. Of course I called the cops on him. Some crazy ass man had broken into my home and I was not going to stand for that. But...

I was not one to admit I was wrong. Dantalion was real. And his "demon" abilities were as real as I could see. But that didn't mean much to me. So he could touch me. So he could fight for me and protect me. That didn't matter. I was not what these demons wanted to me. Even if Solomon's blood ran through my veins... Their petty demon issues of hell had absolutely nothing to do with me.

I had bigger fish to fry. With my uncle causing my family to go bankrupt I had to focus on keeping my tuition paid for. I'd done well at getting scholarships but that meant I had to keep my grades up like always. Sure, that wasn't all that hard for me. But when I had two demons following me around constantly, it wasn't as easy as it once had been. It wasn't like the purposely tried to cause problems, but it seemed problems followed them. Dantalion liked to say the trouble actually followed me but I refused to believe him. After all, I didn't start anything. These demons just decided on their own that I was some stupid Elector.

There have been many moments where it seemed like my life was on the line. Dantalion and Sytry would always say the same thing. "Elect me and I'll save you." And I'd always respond the same. "I'm not electing anyone." Of course, they'd save me in the long run anyway. Dantalion had somehow become my protector, something I agreed to without really realizing what I had agreed to. But that didn't even matter anymore. He'd protect me and I didn't have to choose anyone.

But slowly... After some time... I'd come to realize. I would have to elect someone or this would never stop. My friends were starting to be put into danger because of the demons who wanted me dead. The only way to stop it all was to elect someone. But I didn't even know where to begin doing something like that. I knew nothing about the ways of Hell, nor did I wish to know. I had two demons on my tail constantly telling me to Elect them.

Honestly, the choice seemed obvious. At least to me it was. Or it had been. But Sytry was a puppet. Just because I acted like I didn't pay attention to their demons problems didn't mean I hadn't picked up on a few things. Sytry was powerful. He was understanding, kind, and a bit of a sweets lover. He was ancient. A fallen angel; and when flashes of Solomon's life leaked into my dreams, I could see how found he'd once been of Sytry.

But the male wasn't alone. He's weird ass uncle, who was out to kill me by the way, was tugging at his strings. Though lately, it would seem as if Sytry had broken them to the best of his ability. Because he'd saved my life as well, countless times against the demons his Uncle had sent for me. But I couldn't trust that things wouldn't change.

That left Dantalion. And my pride refused to let me admit to him I would ever even consider electing him. But a decision had to be made before more people died... Before my friends were put into more danger. Before Kevin had to make a horrible choice that I didn't want him to have to make.

I didn't realize I was panting until my eyes snapped open. I inhaled deeply through my nose until my mouth fell open, gasping for breath. I sat up quickly, slapping my hands over my chest as I tried to find my breath. I took in air like it was my only salvation and finally the compression in my chest lifted. My breaths came on in pants as I stared at the blankets pooled around my waist. Slowly, the world came back to me, my heart beat calmed and my fingers relaxed against my chest.

"Damn." I cursed softly, flopping back into the mattress, my blonde hair fluffing out around me as I threw an arm over my eyes.

It was another one of those damn dreams. It had been great really. I was a political elect just like I'd always dreamed of. And them the world shifted and before I knew it, I was in this large library, surrounded by piles of books. And Dantalion. He was there. He was always there. I'd come to know they were Solomon's memories. I couldn't argue the fact that we shared the same soul any longer. Dreams were dreams but memories were facts. I knew the difference between dreams and memories.

Though part of me really wished they were just dreams. But then again, that would make my subconscious responsible for them and I... really didn't want that.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks and I didn't have to look down to know I needed a new change of sleeping pants. I wasn't starting to tire of this. Waking up with messy pants because of what Solomon and Dantalion did. It had nothing to do with me so why the hell did I have to deal with it?!

Frustrated, I sat up, tossing the blankets off of myself and throw my legs over the side of the bed. It had to be at least two or three in the morning so I knew no one was awake in the dorms. I could at least shower without being bothered. I was a prefect after all. I had some waver when it came to the rules. It was just a shower. I wouldn't be causing any problems. I snatched up a clean pair of pajamas along with my bag of toiletries and a towel. I froze at my window, blinking wide green eyes at the black and white bats outside my window, perched on the branch. They blinked back at me and without thinking, I grabbed my pillow and tossed it at the window.

It hit the window with a smack, startling the bats known as Amon and Mamon. They flapped around, yelling about something but I just ignored them as I left my room, shutting the door behind me softly. They were always perched outside my window at night. They were Dantalion's minions and even though I knew we made a pact, I didn't need those damn things watching me in my sleep. Did demons believe in privacy at all?

I paused halfway down the hallway, my face flushing at a sudden realization. I could only pray I hadn't said or done anything strange in my sleep. Because if I had, those two would be sure to tell Dantalion. And I didn't need him to know I dreams about his once sex life with Solomon. Letting out a sigh, I brushed it off and continued my short journey to the dormitory bathrooms.

The large room was quite and dark as I entered. I flicked on the lights, squinting slightly at the sudden brightness. I let the door shut soundless behind me as I made my way past the stalls and into the showering area. There were two lines of enclosed showers, giving everyone the privacy they required. I hummed softly, picking the first one and locked the door behind me. It was basically a little room with a shower and a small bench to place your things on. The top and bottom were open but that didn't matter. No one bothered to peek over the top. Most of the students weren't even tall enough too. I sure wasn't.

I tugged off my night shirt, letting it drop to the ground before pushing off my pants along with my spoiled underwear. I kicked them to the side, glaring at them before entering the shower with my tolietry bag. I placed it on the little shelf and closed the small curtain so not to splash my clean clothes with water. I twisted the knobs, flinching at the cold water for a moment before the water streaming over my naked body was perfectly warm.

I let out a sigh of relief and just stood there for a moment, my head hanging as the stream of water flushed over my entire body. Water streamed down my face, causing my hair to stick to my cheeks and neck as I reached forward to press my hands against the wall, holding myself up. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of this. It was starting to be become a common nightly occurence for me to have dreams like that. They were always different yet the same. Different place, different time, different way but always the same thing.

The memories were starting to affect my everyday performance and that was not something I could stand for. But it wasn't like I could just not have these memories. They were there, increasingly so the more time I spent with Dantalion and Sytry. With Sytry, it was like Solomon loved him as a son. That was something I could deal with. Because I was starting to accept the strange male as someone I actually cared about.

But Dantalion... Everytime I looked at him, the flashes of memory would strike me and I knew he was taking notice. Sometimes I wondered if he could read my thoughts but that was impossible. And thank goodness for that. I didn't need that damn demon in my head more than he already was.

"Trouble sleeping?"

My head snapped up at the voice and I stumbled backwards, my back connecting with the wall as I stared up with wide eyes at the demon grinning down at me. Dantalion has his arms folded on the top of the wall with his chin resting on them as he looked down at me with the most intense red eyes I'd ever seen. A playful smirk rested on his lips that I knew just all too well. He'd shed his human masquerade and I found my eyes glancing over his face. He perked an eyebrow when I didn't respond, his smirk growing as he took his time in gazing over my bare body.

I couldn't handle him right now. Usually I had time to gather myself after such a dream but not _now. _I was going to _kill_ those damn bats the next time I saw them. I took a deep breath and pushed off of the wall, holding my ground as I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring up at him.

"Do you _mind_? What is it with you demons? Do you not believe in privacy or something? I was just taking a shower. Now leave." I demanded of him, moving back under the stream of water, hoping he'd just leave me alone. But this was Dantalion. And that hope was pointless.

"It's the middle of the night. You don't shower in the middle of the night. You shower right before bed." His voice was light as he continued to watch me.

I tried to keep the heat from my cheeks but I felt it was pointless. Those eyes were scanning my body and flashes of my dream kept coming back. "Do I even want to know why you know these things about me?"

"Would it matter if I told you?" He countered.

I just shrugged, running my fingers through my hair under the stream of warm water. "Leave me, Dantalion. Because I know Sytry. And if you're here, then he's not far behind. Or he is already here. And the last thing I wanted at the moment was two demons bothering me while I try to take a simple shower." I heard him shift and I glanced up to see him gone from where he'd once been.

I let out a soft sigh of relief, hoping for once the male had actually listened to me like he was supposed to. Hell, the only time he did listen was when he was in the middle of a fight and I happened to command him to stop. But that was only because his "magic" would suddenly stop working. It didn't matter. I just wanted to shower and get back to bed.

I grabbed my body wash, squirted some onto my little luffa and then started to scrub the dream from my body. I closed my eyes, scrubbing at my skin to ride myself of the feeling of his hands on my body. It wasn't my body his hands has been on. It was Solomon's but I could still _feel_ it. The way those strong calloused hands would rub over soft skin, pinching, poking, rubbing. And that devilish tongue.

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of it, just as his tongue had done in my dream. I let out a faint gasp, clutching a hand to my stomach as I bent over slightly. Damn it. I had to stop. I had to gain control once again or I'd lose myself to these memories. But I could practically feel his warm hands sliding over my hips and around to my stomach where my own hand rested.

That was when my eyes snapped open. I inhaled sharply and flinched, bringing my elbow backwards and managed to make contact with his stomach rather well. He hissed softly into my ear but he didn't remove his hands from my body. My face went flat and I let my hands fall to either side of my body.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"You've avoided me." Dantalion spoke softly in my ear and I ignored the shiver it sent over my body. His hands rested on my stomach, just below my belly button and I could feel my body starting to react against my will. "I'd like to know why."

"What business is it of yours what I do?"

"You know very well." He hissed faintly in my ear and I had to close my eyes. I couldn't do this now. I couldn't handle this now. My body would react on its own against him and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I sure as hell couldn't physically stop him. Especially with my knees feelings too weak at the moment.

And then it hit me. There was, of course, one way to avoid all of this. One way to not look like a fool and give into him. A way to get what my body required without letting him think I'd given in. A soft smirk came to my lips and I quickly spun around in his arms, startling him slightly as I gazed up at him.

"And you already know why."

Dantalion's hands rested against the small of my back as he stared down at me, his blood-red eyes slightly wide. "It helps to have it confirmed."

I rolled my eyes at him, lifting my arms to slip around his tattooed neck. I was a realist after all. I knew what my body wanted and I knew how to get it. Solomon and I shared the same soul. That was why Dantalion bothered to follow me around like he did. So in a way, we both benefited from such a thing. "Don't be a fool." I mumbled out before leaning up on my toes to press my lips to his own.

That alone... was like I unleashed something. As soon as my lips landed on his, Dantalion attacked. He pressed hard against my lips, shoving me back against the wall where I let out a surprised groan. I didn't even have a chance to recover as his nails dug into my hips, his own bare hips grinding into mine and his tongue pressed past the barrier of my lips and teeth. My hand immediately went to his hair, tugging at his slightly and brushing over those pointed ears that I knew to be so sensitive. Perhaps I hadn't realized what I was getting myself into at the time but it was much too late to turn back.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I glanced around the empty and quite hallway. Dantalion slumped over my back, his arms over my shoulders as he rested his head atop my head. I supposed I managed to give him an open invitation to touch me how he pleased now. I didn't mind really, as long as he reframed from doing so in public. Though I doubt he would. I wouldn't say sleeping with him had been a mistake but it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing I'd done recently.

"You should return to your room." I told him, attempting to slip out from under his arms though I failed horribly.

Dantalion just tightened his hold around me as he nuzzled against the top of my head. He'd returned his human façade and it made me feel more in control of my body. Then after a moment, he released me, shifting around to stand in front of me with that smirk on his lips. "Till tomorrow then." He bowed down, his lips ever so softly brushing against mine before he moved away and left down the hallway.

I watched him leave for a moment before leaving in the opposite direction. I held my soiled clothing to my chest as I made my way back to my room. I knew there was something expected of me now. Dantalion was bound to expect more and I wasn't even sure how to begin giving him that. I wasn't even sure what it all meant. And the one person I wanted to run to, the one person I could talk to about it... I couldn't. Kevin would probably smite Dantalion if he ever found out what actually happened between us.

The door closed softly behind me as I pressed back against it. I tossed my clothes over into my bin and just stood there for a moment, letting the reality of it all crash on me. My chest constricted rather tightly and I knew exactly what that meant. I let out a growl and flopped onto my bed, burying my head into the pillow. Solomon had been in love with Dantalion. But that didn't mean I was. Then again, that also didn't mean, I couldn't be.

"Shit..."

* * *

**Now we ALL know, Sytry was lurking someone and witnessed all of that while mumching on biscuits, Cursing Dantalion for getting the upper hand. I think I could have fun with Sytry trying to to seduce William for the sake of getting even with Dantalion. We'll see. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! It wasn't much but I tried. **

**Please review! I like to know I did an okay job ad it gives me reason to write more.**

**Thanks!**

**~Addy~**


End file.
